A day at the Carnival
by Becki3
Summary: It started off as a normal day until an authoress whose birthday is just around the edge drags the G-boys to the fair. At which insanity reigns, with cotton candy, long line waits, annoying little girls, people in the haunted house, random anime chars


A day at the Carnival

Chapter 1: It's Off to the Fair We Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the scary people at the fair (because they belong to themselves unless the carnival is hiding something and keeps slaves), Inu-chan, the other random anime characters that will appear in this and many, many other things. 

************************************************************************

The Author smiled sweetly at the boys. Wufei narrowed his eyes, Trowa remained expressionless. Quatre blinked puzzled, while Duo chewed the end of his chestnut braid, and Heero searched for his gun. "Hello boys."

"Um hi again?" Quatre greeted as he cocked his head.

"What have you've got behind your back, onna?" Wufei asked threateningly. The girl approached Wufei and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

She smirked innocently, "Nothing, nothing at all." 

"Get off me!" He quickly pulled away. 

"Aww, Wufei don't be a spoil sport, anyway you have to be nice to me. It's my birthday." The boys blinked.

"Really, how old will you be?" Duo questioned.

She sighs. "Not old enough to drive, but I'll only have to wait a year." 

"You, drive?" Wufei bursts out laughing.

"Hey I'll drive better than you ever will."

Duo grinned, "Just remember, 1 point for squirrels, 2 for the rabid ones, 4 for raccoons, 5 for rabbits, 7 for deer, and 15 for seniors and small children." Quatre sweatdropped, a trace of a smile appeared on Trowa's face. Heero was checking the couch to see if there was anything he could use as a possible weapon. 

"Hey!!!" 

"Maxwell!"

Inu-chan (my loyal sidekick, a chibified Inu Yasha that I captured, and than used my magic remote on to make him chibi. He'll be serving me until I finally turn back to normal for those services or get a better assistant) looked up at the authoress. "…Liar, your birthday isn't for 11 days."

"Shutup!" Commanded the girl as she whacked Inu on the head. The yellow eyed chibi glared up at her as he rubbed his head. "Now…since it's almost my birthday we're going to go to the carnival!!" So after much arguing the group loaded up into the car only to argue again about whom would drive. In the end, it was Trowa. And after much traffic and yelling they arrived at the carnival.

Duo happily ate his cotton candy, while Quatre sweatdropped. "Are you sure it's a good idea to give him candy?" The author looked around, ignoring Quatre's comment.

"Lets go on this one!!!" she yelled as she excitedly pointed a the haunted house roller coaster. The ride consisted of a large dark house that contained a track, and small cars that rode along the track in a roller coaster fashion. In front of the ride was a fake looking graveyard with bony hands sticking up, which waved to the carnival goers. Heero raised his eyebrow.

"Very funny, but hell no." The author turned to Wufei.

"Don't make me hurt you." Wufei glared at her.

The six of the broke up into pairs since it was only two people per car. The Pairs: 

Pair One aka The Foo Fighter Twosome: Duo and Wufei, since the author thought that they'd keep each other out of trouble, and she enjoys their suffering. 

Pair Two aka We Wish A Extensive Excruciating Death on the Dark Mistress of Pink: made up of Heero and the Authoress, mainly because the author couldn't be with Duo since she had already forced him to be with Wufei, and someone had to make sure Heero didn't kill someone. 

And Pair Three aka We're not with Them: Quatre and Trowa since they were the leftovers. 

So the three pairs headed into the line which had a two-hour line wait. Heero raised his eyebrow at the row after row of people. //…Mission accepted.// Wufei twitched as he stared at the TVs that had put up along the rafters. 

"Hey looky, it's that big singing purple dino!" 

The girl looked Duo, than up at the screen he was pointing at. "AHHHHH!!! Noooo get him away!!!" 

"Oh really?" Quatre piped, as he also looked up at the TV. Trowa looked at the gang. //…..this is going to be a lonnnng wait……//

****

A HALF HOUR LATER

The author sits on the ground rocking back and forth. "Make the music stop."

Duo hums along with the TV. Wufei glared, on the verge on destroying the stupid dinosaur. Quatre watched eagerly, bobbing his head along with the music. Trowa looked at his watch. The perfect soldier was trying to ignore the annoying little girl that was tugging on his shirt.

"Mister, why are you wearing spandex?" 

"Mister, aren't spandex for sissies?"

"Mister, are you a sissy?"

"Mister, why aren't you answering?"

"Mister, are you special? I mean special special."

"Mister, what's that?"

"Mister, is that a gun?"

"Ahhh!!! Mister, put me down!!!!"

****

ONE HOUR AFTER THAT

Duo was loudly singing with the dino demon aka Barney, along with a gang of small children that had gathered, Quatre also sang along softly. 

"I love you! You love me!!" - all the singers

The authoress was still rocking uncontrollably. After being severely scolded by the little girl's mother Heero had finally noticed the singing and had gone to the safe little place in his head. Trowa meanwhile was smashing his watch against the wall until he realized people were staring at him. Wufei's foot to his horror was tapping along with the song's beat. 

****

29 MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS AFTER THAT  


"Next!!!" yelled the carnival man. The girl opened her eyes and frantically scampered over to the waiting person. The singing group, which now contained Duo, Quatre, 25 small children, 10 adults, 7 teenagers, 1 large purple being, 2 small saiyans, 1 large saiyan, and …..Wufei pouted. The three G-boys bid goodbye to their newfound companions. 

"Tell us if it's fun!"

"Yea, please!!" Begged the two young saiyans.

"Sure, Trunks, Goten." Duo said with a smile.

"And if there's any food!"

"Okay, Goku." Quatre added as he sweatdropped. Wufei quickly stomped over to join the author. Trowa and a green man, who was apparently a Namekian were having staring contest. Trowa turned around without blinking, he glanced at the remains of his watch and went over to the others. Heero and Vegeta ended their proactive conversation on the uses of spandex. 

****

Not to long later

"Have fun!!" shouted the authoress as pair one's vehicle began accelerating. Wufei mutters something under his breath.

"Don't worry Wu-man, I'll protect you." Duo stated jokingly as he waved to the four people still in line. The Foo Fighter's small car disappeared as it entered the dark tunnel. 

Duo looked excitedly around at the neon lights and at the scenes displayed behind glass. Around one corner a cheap Frankenstien waved his arms and moaned. Wufei narrowed his eyes. 

"We waited that line for this!?" 

"Shhhh, Wu-man." Duo watched a Dracula that had some stuffing falling out bite a young woman dummy's neck. 

"Humph." Wufei leaned back in his chair, glaring at the very poorly made zombies. He suddenly felt a pressure on his thigh as if something was pinching it. He looked down and saw a hand.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" He jumped three feet in the air. Duo pulled his eyes away from the sites to stare at Wufei.

"What's wrong with you Wu-man?" Wufei had turn and looked back at the owner of the hand as the car slowly chugged away. Duo blinked and looked back to.

They stared at a pudgy red head adolescent who had taken off a grim reaper mask and was waving to them. O_o -Duo "Whose that?" Wufei stared stupefied until the guy grinned and winked at him. Duo sweatdropped as Wufei began turning an angry red.

"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo broke out in a fit of laughter as Wufei began screaming a stream of colorful language.

A while later, after Duo stopped laughing and Wufei had was down to the occasional ranting Duo said something. "Wu, do you think that freak does that to everyone who goes on that ride?" Wufei blinked, thinking about the others to come. Both Duo and Wufei burst out in laughter.

************************************************************************

Bum bumm bummmmm!!! Well that's all for chapter one, I hope everyone that reads reviews because that makes me happy. And I'll produce chapters much faster, and we all know you wanna see what happens when the other four go through the haunted house ^^.


End file.
